


Hot Nights

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Holidays, Kissing, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise encounter on holiday leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

Hermione scrutinized her reflection in the bathroom mirror and made a face when she saw that her wet hair was drying fast and already beginning to frizz in the heat. She sighed and pulled it back into a messy bun. She was absolutely boiling despite the fact that it was now early evening and she was only wearing a light sun-dress. Hermione, not for the first time, wondered whether letting Ginny choose their holiday destination had been a good idea. The brochure had promised a 'magical getaway' which on arrival seemed to mostly involve sweltering heat and annoying insects.

Hermione gave her reflection a last glance before heading down to the hotel lobby to meet Ginny. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione saw that Ginny was already in the lobby. This was unusual for two reasons. Firstly, Ginny was always at least twenty minutes late for everything. Secondly, Ginny was having a hushed but obviously heated argument with two very familiar red-haired men.

"Hello, trouble," Hermione said as she approached.

The twins took the opportunity to avoid conflict with their little sister gratefully and greeted Hermione with overwhelming exuberance. She smiled as she struggled free from their joint embrace.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know," George said, shrugging in a non-committal fashion.

"Actually," Ginny said pointedly, "we don't know. If we had wanted a family holiday, we'd have invited you."

Fred and George made simultaneous 'backing off' gestures which did absolutely nothing to placate their sister. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Hermione laid her hand on Ginny's arm.

"We'd better get going – we don't want to lose our reservation," she said cheerfully. Turning to the twins, she added "You two can explain yourselves later."

As she led Ginny away, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the twins had said or done to wind Ginny up so much. She knew better than to ask, of course. Listening to Ginny rant about her siblings all night was not Hermione's idea of a pleasant evening.

~~~~~~~

Three hours later, Hermione found herself sitting alone at the bar watching Ginny dance with an attractive stranger. She sipped her wine and reflected that it was a good thing she and Ginny had booked separate rooms.

"Penny for them," said a soft voice to her left.

Hermione turned to find Fred sitting next to her, nursing his pint.

"Where's your shadow?" she asked mockingly, regretting it the minute the words were out.

Fred nodded towards the dance floor where George was feeling up a pretty blonde. Hermione offered Fred a wry smile. To her relief, Fred didn't seem to have noticed what his sister was up to and was content to sit with her and drink his beer. He was strangely quiet. Hermione was at a loss as to what to say – the twins usually did all the talking and she was merely required to put in a token effort. She gulped the last of her wine in an unladylike fashion and nudged her companion. Fred looked at her quizzically.

"Dance with me," she said.

Fred drained the last of his pint and slid from his bar stool. He followed her to join the moving throng on the dance floor. Hermione felt more comfortable dancing than she had sitting in relative silence at the bar, which was unusual as she wasn't usually a fan of dancing. She moved in time to the pounding bass and was pleased to find that Fred was an excellent dancer. She had seen him dance before, but not in this sort of setting. It was family parties and that awful ball at school where he had flailed around like a maniac.

The next song was much slower. Much to Hermione's surprise, Fred pulled her close rather than employing humour as a tactic to get away. Her heart rate quickened as she automatically slid her arms round his waist and leaned in. She was suddenly very aware of Fred in a way she never had been before. Hermione told herself that it was probably the alcohol, but then his breath ghosted across her cheek and all rational thought went out the window. Fred kissed her neck, working his way up towards her mouth. When he reached her lips, Hermione kissed him passionately. After a few moments, Hermione remembered that she was in a crowded bar and broke away.

"Your place or mine?" Fred whispered in her ear.


End file.
